gangyuuniversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Seishuku Nakami
BASIC INFORMATION Full name: Seishuku Nakami Nickname: Sei Affiliation: Martiya Nationality: Full-time Jap. Birthday: August 14, 1996 Height: 5'9" HISTORY He had pet alligator snapping turtle when he was 5 which grew up and blocked the toilet among other sinister things. The incident caused him to have a phobia/hatred of all turtles. He came from a lineage of japanese ninja and assassins. It is a secret to all females in the family. His mother and grandmother don't know of the secret life he lives. His father trained him at knife-fighting at age 10. His friends played with his training-knife and ended up almost cutting off left arm which made the arm very weak and susceptible to injury after fully healing. He insists to learn two-handed katana training despite the disability. It is heavily impeded and as such, his father would often punish the mistakes he makes during two-handed training The injuries made his mother stop the knife-training so Sei only managed to learn the basics of both bladed weapons. At age 14, Sei joined the Judo club in his highschool and instantly became the varsity. His first fight occurred when he had a misunderstanding with his classmate. The fight led to his right middle finger being bent out-of-shape; it had to be amputated. Because of the disfigurement, he usually wears mid-long length shirts to hide the finger The fight led to his father enrolling him at GU. At first he was reluctant but the discovery of Mei-li Cheon being in GU made him oblige to attend. PERSONALITY Usually quiet but is not socially awkward. Has a basic understanding of human nature and is usually perceptive of other people's actions/ body language. He displays a doltish appearance to his enemies to catch them off guard He appreciates good food but values the quickness of fast food. He exercises often and can burn the unhealthy stuff he eats from fast food. He loves spicy food and will usually eat the packets that come with pizza. He collects chopsticks in his bag and carves them into pointed sticks. The sticks are usually dipped in poison and function like a cheap and easy method of administering them Despite being a ninja, he hates naruto. Weapons: 3D Maneuver Gear: He originally had one made by a manufacturer but it broke during his fight with Kirishiren Akatsuki. It was fixed by Step and was even improved. It now runs on gas and electric power. The wires work two-way and can either be powered by or deliver high-voltage currents. The gas power can administer aerosole type poisons and other liquids such as napalm. Daggers of varying length: They're daggers. Can be used for stabbing or slashing. Most of them come with a groove which is usually filled with poison. High-Frequency Blade: A blade that oscillates at a fast rate. Can easily cut most types of materials. The high-frequency cuts at a molecular level. Requires power to use the oscillation function. The trigger is near the grip. Diamond-edged sword: This katana was forged with Austenite Steel. It has a diamond edge which makes the sword have a balance of hardness and flexibility. The scabbard is made of hardened wood which is hard enough to function as a club/ shield if needed. poisons: These come in vials. The intensity of the side-effect depends on the concentration. The typical poison paralyzes for a moment and can lead to cardiac arrest if left uncured. Antidotes are scarcely made to avoid countermeasures. Administration varies between skin contact, ingestion or inhalation. Arisaka Type 38: Sei's go-to rifle. Can be fired from the trees and requires no stand in order to be used in its maximum capability OSV 96: The rifle is much more powerful than the Arisaka but requires a stand and a plane to be placed on. Relationships: Friends: Haruka Kazue Emberlynn Jeneva Stepanovich Mbenga Sachi Sakagami Romantic Interests: Mei-li Cheon Chitsuki Hanabi Category:Characters